Poison versus Fire for a KEY?
by rawrx2dino
Summary: Natsu cheats on Lucy with Lisanna. She's heartbroken and doesn't know what to do anymore. Not until she meets a certain dragon slayer, a poison one in fact. Will he win Lucy's heart? Read and find out! Rated T for violence and bad words. (Lucy x Cobra/Erik)
1. Seeking For The Poison In Her

**I'm back with a new story! Enjoy Poison versus Fire for a... KEY?**

**Important**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 1: Seeking for the poison in her.**

* * *

**Lucy's Dream**

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy. Someone dashed pass her with a smirk. _White hair?_ Lucy was crying her eyes out as she was stabbed in the heart. The last thing she saw was a man with crimson hair, holding his hand out to her and blacked out.

-Dream ended. -

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up in sweat; also my heart was beating so fast. Maybe even faster than Jet's running. I ran my fingers down my cheeks as I felt dried tears.

_Like Natsu would cheat on me. He said he loves me so I don't need to worry._

I walked to the bathroom slowly. _Tap tap tap... Why do I have a bad feeling about today?_ I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice the door of the bathroom was not open and ran into it. "ITAI!" **(A/N: Ouch.) **I rubbed the red spot on my forehead to ease the pain. "My bad day is just getting started." I mumbled.

**TIME SKIP (A/N: LIKE A BOSS) to the guild**

**Normal POV**

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing due to the door slamming. They glanced towards the two huge doors to see who broke it.

"Lu-chan?"

"Lucy-nee?"

"Lucy-san?"

"Bunny girl?"

"Rushi!"

"Lucy?"

You're probably confused. Let's go back 10 minutes ago. **(A/N: When Lucy was on her way to the guild.) **

**FLASHBACK – 10 minutes ago**

Lucy was doing her daily routine. Walking out of her apartment and locking it up. She wore a new outfit she bought. Which consists a red tank top with a gold fairy tail insignia in the top left corner, a long-back black vest with gold outline, white skirt that is 4 inches above her knees, and black combat boots up to her ankles. Also an anti-thief belt with her keys and whip, Fleuve d'étoiles. She browsing for the key she needed in her keychain.

**"Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"**

"Pun-pun-pun!" said Plue.

"Wanna walk with me to the guild?" Lucy asked with a bright smile.

_Oh no, once other friends __**(A/N: Her Celestial spirits) **__know, they will certainly beat Natsu up! _thought her little pet. **(A/N: I really thought I should give Plue a power that only the celestial spirits know because he seemed so weak. The power of telling the future is given. I will include how he got it soon.)**

"Plue? Are you there?"

"Pun-pun!" Plue nodded.

"Alright I can't wait to see Natsu!" Lucy was excited because he just got back from a solo mission.

"Pu-pu-pun..."

As Lucy was walking on the ledge of the riverbank with Plue in her arms. _Why didn't they warn me today?_ Thought Lucy. In curiosity, she glanced over to see the boatmen were whispering and somehow she heard her name in the conversation. She was a little mad to have the idea of them saying something bad about her.

"Excuse me, but what did you guys say about me?" Lucy questioned as she was bending over.

_Uh does she not know?_ Thought both of the boatmen as they sweatdropped.

"Haven't you heard? Salamander is cheating on you with some take-over mage. I feel so bad for you Lucy." One of the men said, turning to the side in guilt.

Once Lucy heard the word, Salamander and cheat, she held her hands to her mouth as she took in everything he just told her. You can see that her eyes are watery. It pained the boatmen to see her reaction.

_H-How could he, I thought he loved me. A take-over mage? Mirajane would never do that!_ Inside her head were a lot of questions that needed to be answer before she goes insane. _Lisanna... _

**FLASHBACK END.**

Now here is Lucy, all she felt was, confused, angered, depressed. She needed the truth, now. Running fast with her left hand covering her mouth as crystal liquid flew away from her face, she arrived at the guild with a kick. The door was broken and what she saw was a nightmare. She didn't like the attention she was getting, but she had to make this clear. _Was he cheating on me or is it some kind of joke?_

Her question was answered.

Natsu broke away his kiss with...

Lisanna.

"Why Natsu... Why did you have to hurt me so badly? TELL ME WHY?" Lucy was only on her knees yelling at Natsu, who was in the middle of the guild.

"Lucy Lucky Heartfillia. What a shame. I only wanted to play around, I never intended for you to think I really loved you. You're only a weak little whore. Right baby?" Natsu smirked and turned to Lisanna to see her smile.

_Natsu... How could he? He called me by my full name. I never thought he would be a man to play around with my heart. I trust him. I love him. All I have to do that is put 'e' and 'd' at the end, might be a tough challenge. Weak? Am I that weak, being able to open 2 zodiac gates at once is weak you say? A whore? I still have my virginity. What happened to the Natsu who would have a big smile on his face and say, "I love you" to me? _

"Of course she's only a bitch. Attention seek-"

What a loud echo that was, it was in sync too.

"I can't believe you're my sister."

"I called you my brother, ridiculous."

They return back from a mission and here they are greeted with a broken Lucy and a nightmare. _No it was reality._

Mira had tears in her eyes.

The youngest Strauss held her left hand to her cheek as a few tears were falling. "Why Mira-nee?"

"Lucy has done nothing, but good. She treated you like her sister. I'm disappointed in you." Mira shook her head.

You can hear Elfman adding in a "not-manly" comment.

The sky dragon slayer wasn't too tall, but wasn't too short either. At least her hand can reach Natsu's right cheek. She had the look like she could kill anyone.

"Lucy-san has always trusted you, loved you, but you. YOU BASTARD! BETRAYED HER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE A SINGLE MINUTE!" Wendy was so mad. She yelled at the top of her dragon lungs. The metal eater was holding her back because he didn't want her to kill a fellow dragon slayer only at her age.

"I can't believe it Salamander. Bunny girl deserves more." Gajeel stated in a deep, but sad voice.

**Lucy's POV**

_What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

**It's Yuki minna! I'm back with another story! It's a major crack pairing, but experimenting. I'm currently having some family issues and on writer's block on ****Expect the Unexpected****. I will return with MANY SURPRISES! ~ I'm just kidding. I suck, but I will try to make surprises. The idea of this story got me typing right away! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should start thinking of more ideas for the next chapter. Oh well,**

**BYE BYE! **


	2. Unlocking A New Path

**Poison against Fire for a... KEY?**

**Important**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Unlocking A New Path**

**Lucy's POV**

_What's this feeling? It's like my body is dragging me towards something. _"Natsu... why? I loved you so much. It's because of..." I murmured. _Hatred. Revenge. Kill._ I felt my eyes tingle.

"LU-CHAN! Y-You're eyes and teeth." Levy screamed.

_What? What is wrong with my beautiful brown orbs and perfect whiten teeth? _I screeched as I felt a hurting sensation. My eyes were blurring out my vision. Red and black, flickering back and forth. I reacted quickly and grabbed my hair with my fingers and pulled as if I were turning into a beast.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING LUCY? LISTEN TO ME!" Gray grabbed my shoulders tightly and shook me hard.

I heard everyone gasp as I looked at Gray with a sadden face. Gray backed up and fell on his butt and covered his arms in his face like something was coming at him and knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"W-What's wr-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. My voice was mixed with a deep, vampire voice. **(A/N: You probably don't know how it sounds like, but it's Inner Moka's voice from Rosario + Vampire.)**

I saw Erza slowly approach me with something shining in her hands.

"Take a look." She shoved the shining thing in my hands. It was a mirror.

I pulled the mirror up to my face, nervous to see my reflection.

"No. This can't be happening. NO!" I howled like a wolf. Wait no, exactly like a wolf.

What I saw was an ugly beast with long red hair, vampire cranes, one red eye, the other black. I was so scared. Blood was running down my rounded cheeks, tears. I also noticed a black pair of wolf ears on top.

My normal outfit, ripped, turned into fully black, and blood to top it off.

"Haha! She looks so ridiculous. Going through the pain like me, enough bitch?" Lisanna laughed at the dying girl in front of her.

_This bitch doesn't know whom she's talking to. I'll just rip her head off. MWAHAHAHA!_

**Normal POV**

Everyone glared at the one who made her like this. The cause.

"Lisanna, you!-" Juvia was cut off as Lisanna made her way to kick the water mage on her left cheek. The tigress was so close to destroying the supportive friend.

"Stop now little tiger." Lucy- I don't even think you can call her Lucy anymore. She looked like a devil. Let's call her Lucifer, stopped the kick with her hand.

You can see evil aura coming out of Lucy/Lucifer. The surprising is, she was holding a scythe of red and black with blood dripping. What looked like the re-equip mage's magic, Lucy/Lucifer re-equipped into a long black silk dress and black anchors instead of the wolf ears.

"She's my friend. Who do you think you are, trying to kick THE LUCIFER's friend?"

Everyone's gasps were heard.

"The Lucifer," Levy stepped up, "as in the most powerful mage ever."

"What do you mean the weak trash in our lovely guild, is the most powerful?" Natsu spoke up, not caring about his words.

"I'll deal with you later, but now. Levy, please explain."

Master growled.

"Thank you Master." Levy bowed and continued.

"The Lucifer is the one who is chosen for revenge. Once that person has enough hatred, they will gain that power when Lucifer comes back from his sleep. Lucy was chosen since... Lucifer came back. I'm guessing now that the previous Lucifer is now... dead and gave her the power. Lucifer's power remains in your body until your death."

"So all we have to do is kill Lucy right? That's easy." Lisanna yelled out in happiness as she grabbed a sharp item from behind with her free hand and thrust it towards Lucy/Lucifer.

* * *

**Sorry to end it so quickly! I wanted to make it a cliffhanger. Oh well, what do you think will happen?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow for more. Bye!**


End file.
